If Words Could Kill
by TheNextTitan
Summary: Rose is plagued by the two voices in her mind that lead her to believe that she has killed the Doctor in a act of revenge. With this, she runs from what she's done, to Jack, but even he can't know what she's done. Now she's got nothing to do but run.
1. The First and The Second

How the battered Rose did cry as she gazed upon the star lit sky above. Tears fled down her cheeks, clouded with her grief and pain as her body was racked with sobs. In the navy blue blanket that backed the stars, she saw his grin, cheeky and boyish but his eyes so filled with time and age, brown orbs that reflected his emotions so clearly that they could have well been the very windows into his soul.

She brought her fists hard upon the soil, feeling the scabs that had only just hardened split and ooze. The pain was numb to her though, washed away in the anger that flooded her mind.

'_Your fault'_ The voices muttered in her ear, breathing around her earlobe as though to tease. '_Killer...Killer that's what you are!'_

'_You tried to blame him...' _The second purred, drawing a claw along the back of her neck so that her spine chilled. '_How very unfortunate that the green monster plagued your mind...But you could have chosen instead of blooding those sweet hands of yours.' _

"Shut up! Go away!" She wept, swiping her hands behind her as though to slap the faces away. "I didn't! I didn't do anything!"

'_Oh, nothing was it'?_

'_Nothing being a nasty fall or a misplacement of a knife?'_

'_In his side!' _They cackled horrifically, licking their invisible lips as though to taste the bitterness of their own words. Rose knelt there, taking this in as though a sudden mist was being wiped from her memories, clearing the fog to reveal the red stains.

'_Crashing the TARDIS._.._Crashing his skull...' _Sniggers.

"No...No, I didn't...I didn't mean it!" Rose dug her hands into her face, gripping the skin so hard, fighting to remember her not doing it. Not killing him.

"_Rose? What are you doing?" He asked, concern flooding his face as the figure approached him, something gleaming in one hand while the brown eyes glimmered with hate._

"_You ruined me!" Came a hiss. _

"Doctor?" She murmured. "No. Please. What...Why?"

"_Rose, what's wrong with you? This isn't you." He pleaded, but he stood firm, not wanting to back away. "What has happened to you?" She gave a short laugh and advanced._

"_Nothing has, Doctor" She muttered. "I'm taking a revenge that should have been committed so long ago."_

"_Revenge? Who is this?" The Doctor growled, his eyebrows knotting into fury. "What have you done with Rose?"_

"_You fool. I am Rose." The blade began to move forwards and began to plunge._

Rose began to scream, fresh, hot tears streaming from her bloodshot eyes.

_He gave a cry of pain and looked at the knife in his reddening side. His eyes seemed to brim with tears before he collapsed onto the floor with a grunt. Rose's eyes fluttered and horror began to encircle her mind, coiling its tail and squeezing until she began to scream. Around her, the TARDIS began to screech and the lights flickered. The control column began to implode on itself and shot fiery lashes around the roam. They burnt her hands and she stumbled backwards, bursting through the doors as everything began to glow with the flames._

The burns on her hands...They told the story far better that then memory did. Rose began to shake violent as her final flash of recognition beckoned her, showing her the TARDIS crashing into the earth, herself being thrown from the doors and left to sleep.

'_Not so innocent now, are you?' _The voices grumbled. '_Not the sweet smelling rose that you should be, but blackened by your own hate.'_

"I...I didn't...Why did...?" She tripped over her words, lost in the tangle of thoughts that were slowly tearing her apart. She placed her head in her unforgiving hands again, letting the nails dig in so that they imprinted their crescents in her grubby skin.

'_Of course, we had to help. Just a tad...'_

"What do you mean?"

'_Well, _you_ weren't getting _anywhere_ with all of that 'lovey-dovey' attitude.' _One sneered. The other laughed softly.

'_We eradicated you a bit, made you raw, bloody...Fresh...'_

"No! I, I loved him! I never hated him! Never!" She cried.

'_Don't lie to us. We are you. The part of you that you'd usually wish never spoke. The monsters in your mind.'_

'_We don't appreciate lies...Lies are what makes us hungry...'_

"Please, leave me alone. Go away!" Rose begged.

'_As if we could. You're our new plaything; we cannot just let you subside into grief. You need to feel the hate, the rage!'_

'_We're the only ones that can let you see. Defy us and we'll blind you once more. You wouldn't want to be mixing blood now, would you?'_

Something was brewing in her mind. A throbbing thing that roared and shrieked. She was briefly reminded of the living plastic from long ago. Their first time together. Then he'd changed. Changed into the ever love struck among everyone. Selfish, cruel...He'd replaced her. That French mistress, the old companion, Mickey. She missed Jack. Missed him more than ever. She knew where he was, where he had been for the past year.

'_Ooh, Jack now?' _One exclaimed. _'He never left your side, did he?'_

'_Not that I recall...He'd understand. He'd help. He has no mistress or Sarah-Jane by his side. You brought him back to life, gave him something that no other will ever understand.' _The second seemed to encourage her to her feet.

For the first time, Rose looked around. She was in the middle of a field somewhere, probably the country side. There were smouldering bits of the TARDIS around her, but the main ship was mostly intact, laid on its side as though comically pushed over. The blue paint was scorched slightly and one of the doors was ajar.

'_Dare you enter?'_

'_See your own handiwork. See your own crime.'_

'_Perhaps if you did, you'd stop denying us, blaming us of lying.'_

'_Go.' _

Rose began to limp forwards, her wrecked body shuddering with a sick feeling of anticipation. Did she really want to see him dead? See the one she loved so dearly?

'_You don't. You may have done, but he cheated you. Cheated your heat.'_

"I gave my life for you." She murmured as she came to the front of the TARDIS, placing her hand on the wood. She half-expected to feel the TARDIS leap back away from her bloody touch. But it remained still and silent, like a grave.

Kneeling down painfully, Rose pulled the door opened and crawled in.

* * *

This is a kinda new writing style for me, so please bear with it if it sucks. I'd love to hear you views on how I should improve it or anything! I hope it isn't too confusing with the two voices...Please review!

TheNextTitan


	2. Open Arms

Chapter 2 – Open Arms

The TARDIS was surprisingly warm as Rose balanced on the wall sides, squinting through the darkness though she knew perfectly well what she was seeing. The whole room was titled at an angle, wires and pipes looping around the coral like columns that held the roof high. The central column was still glowing faintly green, signifying the TARDIS was probably stunned or something.

Rose gazed around slowly, sucking everything in, everything that she had done to a ship that she'd loved. Almost wounded it with her own hate and unrealised revenge. Quickly she shut away these thoughts, locking them away for she knew that the voices would pick up on them, mock her with them and cover her with more of their blackness. Now she imagined that door, locked and barred and pushed those thoughts inside and slamming it. It was something the Doctor had taught her, not long after the second incident with Cassandra, preparing her again if she was to be controlled. Since, she had used it so many times and it had worked so well. He had cared for her well.

The guilt hit her like a blow and she found herself crying silently to herself. She still didn't understand what this revenge was for. He'd loved her, cared for her and always been there, like the friend that she'd always wanted. She was briefly reminded of Mickey but then the Doctor floated back into her head and smiled his boyish grins. She relived the moments when they ran away from the danger, hand in hand, laughing as they flung themselves in the TARDIS and fell on the floor.

'_Again with these lovey-dovey thoughts, I see.' _

The voices were back. Their silence had almost convinced Rose of herself again, but now the inky black voices told her otherwise, pulling her back into their oily grip.

'_He's gone. You made sure of that. You see what you've done. Is that not proof enough?'_

Why were they always trying to convince her of what she had done?

'_Don't contradict us. We will make you suffer if you do.'_

"I'm not." Rose muttered quietly.

'_Look upon him. His pale complexion, blue lips and bloody side.'_

Rose jumped as she felt her foot touch something heavy and soft. She looked down and saw the suit, dimly lit from the glow of the central column. His eyes were closed as he lay sprawled against the wall, his legs tangled around one of the rails. Instantly, Rose knelt down, a sob escaping her and touched his shoulder lightly. Under the clothes she felt the rigid muscles, cold and lifeless.

'_A kill is done.'_

"Leave me alone! I don't want to go anywhere! I need to help him!" Rose gasped for breath as she cupped his cheek and stroked it softly with a thumb while her tears dripped into his hair.

'_You'll return to him? Return to lies?' _The voices snapped in unison.

"I don't care!" She retorted. "I can't leave him like this."

'_You may not be able to. But we can.' _

Almost as though their words had triggered something, a great wave of pain swept over her body causing her to cry and fall to the wall beside the Doctor. She shook and trembled, before hearing something hum loudly. Lights began to flicker and Rose knew instinctively that the TARDIS was beginning to stir from its stupor.

'_Leave now, before you are locked in...She is already sensing his death...' _One of the voices utter quickly, jolting Rose to her feet before pushing her towards the door. She slipped over the loose pipes and bit her lip, drawing blood before bursting outside. The TARDIS slammed the door shut behind her. As it did, Rose heard a groan.

"Doctor?" She said faintly, looking back with wide eyes.

'_No, the TARDIS. He is dead.' _The voices gurgled. _'The dead can't groan.'_

'_Go from this place. To that man you thought of before.' _They rifled through her memories and came upon the beaming American ex-time travel agent.

'_Captain Jack Harkness. That's him. Go to him.'_

'_Yes, go. Do not think we will not notice if you stay...'_

'_Never forget. We _are_ you...' _The voices faded. Rose shook as the wind around her grew cold. Or was it her? She looked round. She was practically nowhere, if it hadn't had been for the small car that was parked alongside a gate and someone was looking in, a mobile pressed against their ear and staring at her.

Rose began towards the gate, feeling conscious of the grubby clothes and bruised skin that she was wrapped in. She drew the cuffs of her once light pink jumper around her fingers to hide the burns.

"Are you alright?" He was young, the faint presence of a beard around his chin with thin wire glasses allowing sight to curious brown eyes. He climbed over the gate, stuffing the mobile in his puffer jacket pocket and came over to Rose.

"I...I..." Rose stammered and looked behind her. The TARDIS still lay on her side, but she could hear the faint whirr of the engines beginning. This person didn't seem bothered by it though, only giving it a faint glance before returning to Rose.

"Is there anyone with you?" The man asked, eyes taking in the state of Rose and hung on the yellowing bruises on her face. "Are you badly hurt?"

"No...No, I...I was out for a walk and I must have fallen or something." She caught the glimmer of disbelief in his face. "On rocks..."

"Did you decide to take a roll in mud as well?" He asked jokingly, trying to get a smile from her. But Rose remained gaunt and tired. He must have thought she was out drinking and got knocked out or something.

"Do...Do you need to go to the hospital? There's one nearby in the next town." He said quickly, gesturing to his car behind. Rose spotted a terrier sat in the window, looking at her suspiciously as though expecting her to hit its owner over the head with a pole or something.

"No, I'm fine, honestly. If you could just take me to town, I'll call someone from there to pick me up." Rose replied kindly, but her voice was almost flat.

"No problem." He said and walked along with Rose to the car, unsuspecting of the evil that was lurking around this blond haired girl, nor of the mental pain that she was in.

* * *

"Rose?"

Rose jumped, practically falling off the bench as she whirled round.

The man, his name turned out to be Chris, had driven her to the town, a quiet town in the Welsh countryside. Though along most of the way, he had been trying to persuade her to go to the hospital to get a check up at the hospital. But she had been patient and just kept to getting to the town. From there, she'd gotten her phone out, feeling a pang of dismay as she saw the broken screen and called Jack. She couldn't remember when they'd swapped number, apparently not long ago though. Probably when they'd been on the last few adventures they'd had, before...that happened.

"Jack?" She said, standing up and going up to him, flinging her arms around him and felt suddenly like crying. But she couldn't. She just knew that the voices would make her feel that pain again. Jack was hugging her back tightly and he laughed slightly, before he pulled her back and looked at her properly.

"What the hell happened to you?" He asked quickly, looking horrified at Rose's condition. "Where's the Doctor?" Guilt flooded Rose, followed swiftly by fear.

"I...I don't know..."She stammered, looking down at the ground. "It's a bit of a blur."

"Haven't you tried ringing him?"

"I couldn't..." Rose replied slowly. "I think the TARDIS crashed." She felt the bitterness of lying make her stomach clench and she felt sick.

"Crashed?!" Jack exclaimed. He looked so worried. It was then in a sudden rush the Rose felt like telling him. But then they came back, like a pair of vultures at a carcass. They were tutting.

'_Whatever would Jack think?'_

'_Murderer...'_

Rose held her mouth shut, feeling her cheeks blanch further. Jack noticed this and knew it'd be unwise to continue further.

"Come on, I'll take you back to London."

"No!" Rose suddenly said. Jack looked taken aback.

"No?"

"Mum's away with friends at the moment. Spain or somewhere like that. And my key's on the TARDIS..." She lied.

"Oh...Well..." Jack thought for a moment. "You can come back to mine, until we find the TARDIS." Rose felt relief wash through her. "Can't be that hard to find a blue box in the middle of Wales can it?" He grinned. Rose gave a weak smile and felt her body tremble.

"Rose?" Rose could barely hear him now, blackness was etching at her eyes and her mind was in a spin. She saw Jack lurching forward to catch her, his eyes wide and stricken, as she gave in and plunged into the unknown darkness.

* * *

Sorry, I'm a bit bad when I come to cliffies, in the fact that I do them a tad too much. I hope you're enjoying the story so far. I enjoy writing it :D Please Review! Reviews are amazing and I will do the review dance of Doctor Whoness! 


	3. The Melee

Chapter 3 – The Melee

The groan. It wasn't just a sound that occurred just as everything began to start again. It had been much more that then engines beginning to whirr into life once more and the central column starting to pulsate. Even the voices knew better than to merely pass it as machinery, hence why they had left Rose to squabble at the back of her mind, trying to rip up that memory with their claws. But it was like trying to cut plastic cubs with a feeble spoon.

Green light reflected off the walls as the lights faded. The infinite box-sized ship began to lift itself, so that it stood tall and proud in the middle of a wet field. Admittedly, it looked battered, but no one could mistake the blue beacon light begin to flash as the engines roared. The outlines of the muddy blue box faded and faded until they were no more.

Conveniently, he had tumbled into the chair that sat beside the main control system, pale faced and shadowed, hands falling to either side of the chair. Death, however much it seemed, was not there. Before him, the TARDIS began to pilot itself, flying away to float in the vortex, waiting for him to heal. Or worse. But deep in the infinite mind that was shared with the ship; she knew that he wouldn't regenerate. He'd chosen against it. The main help was that the TARDIS, though it had crashed and shut off power, was helping him heal. Already the blood was creating itself in his body while the wound began to heal slightly. But even then, he had to do some of it himself. This instant help would aid towards the lengthy process being cut down to about two days. They both knew that.

With this knowledge, a brown eye slowly opened.

* * *

Jack looked worriedly at Rose as she lay on his bed, still and shivering. He'd never seen her like this, fragile like glass but dull as mud. And where was the Doctor? The TARDIS crashed somewhere? He ran a hand down his face and pulled a blanket over Rose before pulling the door to and walking over to a window, sitting a chair and trying to think this through. But all he could think of was Rose. He flicked briefly back to the days they'd shared before Satellite 5, when they'd travelled. The Doctor, big eared and, well, no other way to put it than charming and intense. Rose, all smiles and the purest of Londoners, but with a heart of gold.

Since, it'd been Torchwood and countless hours of him pondering about Rose and the Doctor. The whole fiasco's he'd been having. The fact that he wouldn't be able to die. And now? Here laid a Rose that he'd never seen, the worry that the TARDIS was crumpled up somewhere and the Doctor...Dead?

"Regeneration..." He muttered slowly. "If he was close to dying anyway..."

He glanced around the buildings that covered Cardiff taking in the lights and traffic below. Truth, he hadn't taken her to his place, but to a fairly quiet hotel where she would be safe. Already, things had been sorted out at work. Again, he hadn't told them why. It's not like they needed to know this.

There was a faint murmur from the room. He glanced round, half-expecting to see Rose in the doorway, but she was still asleep. _Talking in her sleep?_ He wondered, walking up quietly to the door and looking in. Rose was twitching, face screwed up as she fought something.

"Doctor...No, no, I didn't...Leave me...Go away, please..." She whimpered. Her hands were rigid, gripping the cover of the bed under the blanket as though she was scared of falling. Jack walked quickly over and shook her shoulders gently.

"Rose? Wake up, you're dreaming." He said kindly, but firmly enough so that he could hear her. Rose jumped and they nearly collided with their heads.

"Whoa, I thought I was bad at waking up." Jack said cheerfully. "Imagine if the ceiling was just that bit lower and POW!" He felt a small pang of relief as he saw her smile before she rubbed her head.

"Where am I?"

"...The moon." Jack replied, grinning. Rose glanced at the window and gave a small laugh.

"Don't say that, the Doctor did that once and I..." She stammered to a stop and her face blanched. Jack felt the question rise in his throat and almost opened his mouth, but he felt that now was not the time and quickly changed subject.

"Could I interest you in a cup of steaming hot tea?" He reached over and pulled a tea bag from the small metal container and glanced at the label. "Mm, builder's classic." He smiled and offered it to Rose. She gave a small laugh and took it from him.

"With a smile like that? How could anyone say no?" She replied, grinning and sliding out of bed. She hobbled into the small kitchen, flicking the switch on the kettle and listening to the water boil with quiet comfort. Jack was staring intently at the television, flicking over the channels until he found the news. Rose knew what he was looking for and turned her gaze to the fridge. Just for now, she wanted to forget. A cold feeling trickled through her bones. How could she even think that? She was willing to spend the rest of her life with him, not just forget him and go back to the ordinary life of someone who was waiting for the kettle to boil. What were these voices doing? They were changing her to something she wasn't, that was for certain. But one thing lingered. Would she be able to change back?

* * *

I'm really really really sorry, I hate the fact that it is short! But I thought that it'd be better than not updating it at all then just waiting for so many more yonks until you forget it even exsited. And it's a bad ending :( Ahh dear... 

TheNextTitan


	4. Bitterness

Chapter 4 – Bitterness

_'Settling in?'_

Rose jerked up out of bed, fear coursing through her as the voices returned to her. She'd just hoped they'd gone, but somehow, she knew that she should have known better.

_'How the heart does race. Like a little mouse being chased by a big nasty cat.'_ Each word hit her like slaps and she trembled. They chuckled softly, wrapping their slimy tails around her mind and began her silent torture.

_'He will find out you know.' _Serious tones flittered the voice this time, as though the mere thought made him grieve. _'Whatever will he say?'_

_'Don't count on him believing you. He's seen it all, hasn't he just?'_

"What are you talking about?" Rose whined, pulling her knees close to her chest and hugging herself as she slightly rocked. "This is all you do. Riddles and messed up sentences. Just tell me what you're saying!"

_'What would be the fun in that?' _

_'The cat always plays with its prey.'_

"I'm no mouse. And I've had enough of you being the devils on my shoulders. Just leave me alone!"

_'Now now, don't be so harsh towards us. After all, you wouldn't be where you are now without us.'_

"No, if it weren't for you two, I'd be back in the TARDIS, and...And he'd still be..."

_'He had it coming. We were only speeding up the inevitable.'_

"Shut up!" Rose yelled. Suddenly, there was a thud from the small room outside the bedroom and a short curse before Jack burst in through the door, practically snapping in half as he slammed it with his shoulder.

"What is it, Rose? You ok?" He asked, breathlessly, rubbing his shoulder as he looked into Rose's pale shocked face. "Rose?"

"Jack...It was...It was just a nightmare, I think. Nothing more. I'm sorry for making you start." She looked so upset as she apologised that Jack felt the pain ebb away as he came to the bed and sat on the end, looking into Rose's brown eyes and brought a hand up to her cheek.

"We'll find him Rose." He said gently, running a thumb under her eye to soothe the tears. "We'll find him, the TARDIS and you'll be back on your way." His voice was like silk just then, so quiet and comforting as though he were a trainer of an abused animal. Rose looked back into his eyes and saw a glimmer of sadness there. She knew just how much it'd hurt him to be left behind after she destroyed the Daleks. She'd felt it almost, as though bringing him back to life while she was Bad Wolf had given her a sort of connection to him, a faint nudge at the back of her mind that sometimes let her feel his feelings. It'd been that which had told her of his pain. But, she supposed that after the Doctor's regeneration, her life had just turned and she'd turned away that nudge without a single thought of it. Now it was all here, looking her back in the face, Jack's heart tugged this way and that.

"If...If we find him..." She struggled to talk as she began more and more conscious of his hand warming her dampened cheek. "You could always come back along with us. You know that."

"After last time?" He looked relieved to know that he was welcome, but something was holding him here. "Nah, there'll be a time and place for me to come back to time travel, but with so many of brainless experts here, I wouldn't be surprised if that one day we'd come back and this place was being run by raccoons with guns." Rose grinned as he chuckled softly. His hand was still there, still wiping her cheek. She felt something begin to stir inside of her. Lost feelings almost. With that, both of them began to lean in and their lips began to brush.

Almost immediately, a great pain washed over Rose's mind and she felt some kind of force push them apart. The voices were wailing things, things Rose couldn't understand and comprehend. Jack looked shocked and ashen, his eyes suddenly bright with fear.

"W-What was that?" He asked her, pulling a hand across his lips as though brushing away a fly. Rose could merely tremble and look at him, guilt pouring into her eyes. Jack stammered words, swearing a couple of times before turning and grabbing Rose harshly by the shoulders. Rose gave a small cry, expecting the pain to come back but it didn't.

"What did you do?" He said darkly. "What is going on?" He could feel her tensed against his touch and shook her a little. "Answer me!" Rose just shook her head and began to weep, the tears dripping onto her knees as she bowed her head. She'd never seen Jack so angry, so angry at her. It was as though she'd done some horrific crime right in front of him and merely laughed.

"Rose," Jack said, trying to stop his voice from rising, or was it shaking? "Rose, please, I-I felt that pain and the..." He gestured with his hands, showing his interpretation of the force. "Did you do that?"

_'Certainly wasn't us.' _The voices chattered. They seemed as scared as Rose, cowering in the corner of the mind they thought they ruled. But it was suddenly obvious that they weren't the only ones in there. Rose was getting closer and closer to telling Jack what she'd been suffering from, but the voices began take their stand again.

_'Ah, we don't think so my dear...We brought you here, but obviously something is not right. We take leave. Now!' _For the first time, since Rose had been with these voices, she felt the tone send shivers down her spine. Her eyes began to sting through the tears.

"I-I don't know." She muttered. Too many things were happening at once in her head. Noises, memories, the voices ordering her to...to...

Jack watched as Rose's eyes rolled into the back of her head before down again before the lids closed.

"Rose?"

The eyes twitched before snapping open. The once brown eyes were a vivid blue, the irises wide and the pupils as small as pinpricks. Her chin was suddenly pointed and narrow and her hair short. A grin passed along those pale lips.

"We don't understand this." She hissed, standing up and looking down at Jack. "But we understand enough to know it was _your_ fault."

"We?" Jack said, testing this new Rose. "Who's we, exactly? And what have you done to Rose." He stood so that he was face to face, picking up on every movement that this Rose made. Her eyes seemed to flicker as whatever was changing Rose was fighting inside her head. And they were. The voices taunted and roiled the other.

_'We answer him? And give this all away?' _The first snapped, imagined as a snake coiled up and baring its fang, slowly morphing to a distinct cobra. Its hood was flared and its eyes were burning.

_'What is the point in not saying? We make ourselves known, we become a threat!' _The second retorted sharply, its on imaginary form being a mongoose, it's fur raised high and its muzzle held at an angle where it could attack the cobra's throat in a moment. The two thoughts collided and the imaginary states were lost.

Outside, Rose's face twisted and flashed with anger.

"We are...Nothing...You...Beings...Forms..." The words were spaced by sharp gasps. Jack reached out to grasp her shoulders again, but before he could even move his arms, her left hand clenched into a fist and struck Jack with such a blow to the face that he was immediately unconscious as he fell to the floor with a grunt.

The voices stilled. Their mad bickering had brought that around. But now the calm was beginning to spread and the old Rose was back in a blink of an eye, trembling and staggering, looking down at the fallen Jack with alarm and fear.

* * *

The Doctor coughed. It hurt. A lot. More than he could stand even. But then, so did breathing, moving and anything else that had any effort in it. Only thought was painless, however, the memories of Rose coming toward him with the knife, watching her dark face, expressionless and evil, as he'd felt the knife slip into his flesh. But from this memory, which he'd gone over so many times just to stop himself from shuddering every time something made him think about it, he'd come up with a probable explanation. Rose had either been possessed or, yet again, he'd destroyed one of her best tops in the washing machine. Like she'd said last time, she'd murder him if he ruined another. 

Casting this comic thought aside and struggling to sit himself up, he leant against the stand of the chair, gasping for breath. He was weak. Too weak. Not many Timelords he'd ever known of had managed to stop a regeneration while dying and still live. But now, the healing process was making him constantly weary but he couldn't sleep. Every time he closed his eyes, he saw her face. It wasn't _her _face. It was her, he was for sure. But her face was just different. He couldn't explain how either. It just was, the chin. He could have sworn the hair was shorter, but who looks at the hair of a knife wielder about to kill you?

He opened his eyes fully and looked around him. As he's guessed, the TARDIS was a mess. He couldn't bear to even guess what the rest of it was like. He could only hope that the TARDIS would sort itself out in all due time. Then his gaze fell upon the knife. It made him jump and cringe all at once, making his wound sting viciously. His blood still stained the blade, but was he didn't understand was that there was something written in the blood. Forcing himself to peer harder, he saw four wobbly letters in his own blood.

J A C K

* * *

Yes, sorry for the long delay in updating. With it being Christmas and all that Cornwall holiday, I forgot to update this. I return to school tomorrow as well, so big groans all around. Anyway, please review, next chapter will be updated sooner than this one was! Sorry again!

TheNextTitan


End file.
